Scuplted in December
by JustSittin'OnCityRoofTops
Summary: It was a steadfast vow that was chiseled in the coldest time of the year, that did not melt despite of the several repetitions of the seasons.


_ERMERGHED IT'S SERIOUSLY LATE ALREADY _

_But finally, I was able to finish this one-shot or drabble or whatever you call it. XD_

_Have fun reading everyone! :D_

~~~~ O ~~~~

The usual, temperate weather with a hint of frostiness is gradually being governed by a notable, much more polar one.

As the streaks of reds and browns detached from the scenery, an immaculate shade unhurriedly commences to replace it.

The moment the last piece of leaf from an autumn tree falls, so does the moment the vault of heaven starts to produce an array of alleviating, ivory crisps of snow.

It is a display that seems like an indication of patching up to most people, yet the irony of fate has matters turned the other way for him.

He strolled mutely in an unruffled manner in one of the most isolated creations of nature of Namimori.

It looks as if as that the coming Sunday favored him for a little time for revitalization and rest.

Dual, silver eyes glazed with a tint of azure wandered the awe inspiring view.

It's not as if he'd ever tell what he had in mind, but he had to admit the situation he was currently in seemed so peculiarly tranquil.

So serene…

So…pure…

Indubitably…assuaging…

A mild, lightly biting breeze blew and the thin hakama he donned slightly descended, uncovering a small portion of his pallid and broad shoulder.

This sort of setting…was quite similar to how it was back then—_back then when she left him never to be seen again._

Not idling anymore seconds, his calloused hand reached for the dislocated part of the apparel and placed it back to where it should be.

He was well enlightened that the mission she was appointed to take over wasn't just a mere child's play.

It was a matter of life and death yet despite being equipped with that knowledge, the dauntlessness in that lone, mulberry tinged eye did not falter.

With all the fortitude her entire being possessed, those roseate and flushed lips answered with an unhesitating 'yes'.

Even though he was absolutely disgruntled and undeniably wrathful he did not go against her wishes.

And it is something that he acutely rues.

For her vow to come back to him the moment she accomplishes her task was left to be shattered into miniature fragments.

No one ever knew what had occurred to her afterwards, not even Foundation nor CEDEF could grasp the answer.

It was as if she vanished into nothingness—_as though she fused entirely with the mist she's been utilizing as an armament of beguiling and cloaking._

His contemplating stare elevated into the cerulean firmament.

"_It seems as that 4 years was insufficient to allow me to heal."  
_

"Papa, what's wrong? Are you thinking of mama again?" A high pitched voice interrupted him from his train of thought and his focus diverted to the diminutive child that he held by the hand.

A much more tender tone overpowered the somewhat, melancholic gleam in is luminous vision.

His sizable hand hoisted up and gently descended to pat the mauve head of the elfin female.

"Just for a while, but it's nothing. Papa's alright." He watched as her lustrous, sapphire like steely orbs eyed him with uncertainty.

He returned her look without any evidence of falsehood and it swiftly brought an expansive beam on her milky and round face.

"Ok, if papa says he's ok then I believe so!"

An almost, unrecognizable smile accented his own mouth.

Without warning, airy and nostalgic footsteps headed towards their location were suddenly perceived by his sensitive hearing.

He orbited, intent to unravel who ever might be this person is.

"Kyoya-kun, I'm home."

He was rendered dumbfounded;absolutely rigid with his feet seemingly strapped to the ground.

In that moment, he finally understood why he had felt some sort of bizarre solace earlier.

~~~~ O ~~~~

_*Throws around confetti* YAY NOW I CAN FINALLY SLEEP!_

_Thank you for reading everyone! :D Hope you guys enjoyed that ^o^_


End file.
